The Reletive
by Lady-Izanami
Summary: Haruhi already has enough trouble in the host club but what will she do when her delinquent cousin Seiko comes lives with them, and also starts going to the same school. What secrets could Seiko be hiding behind that forced smile...Read to find out.
1. The Arrival

P.O.V Haruhi ~Vrooomm Vrooomm~ I heard a sound coming from out side my house so I walked out side to figure out the what the noise was, it was to my surprise that it was father however he was with what looked like a young boy that was around my age with blonde hair and many ear piercings, it seemed he was about the size of honey-sempai. He walked up the stairs with father and came into the house.

"Haruhi this is is you cousin Seiko, and she will be living together with us for a while, oh and Haruhi, dear? I have to take care of some things so how bout you and your cousin go and get to know each other today alright?"

"Sure dad, its fine but can I ask you one thing is she my cousin on yours or mom's side of the family?"

"It is on mine but she is a distant relative."

"Ok come on Seiko lets go" I called walking out the door

"If you dont mind can you bring yourself a jacket and put on some pants, we will be riding my motorcycle so please hurry." she spoke with a very unladylike tone and to put it simply she spoke like a boy.

"It's fine i will be down in a moment." I rushed up the stairs and got changed and meet Seiko out side

"Here use my spare helmet,"

"Thanks" She started the engine of the bike and we were off , she asked where I wanted to go I told here I didn't care so she said that we would go to the fair near the beach, which i thought would be fun, but it was going to be an hour drive, but a half-hour in I saw a familiar looking car and a familiar looking blonde haired idiot, Tamaki we were along side his car for about five minutes until he noticed me he looked out his window many times and even rolled down his window to make sure it was me , I waved hi and so did Seiko, which I think made him angry, because if you don't know that Seiko is a girl then you would think she was a boy, which to made me positive we were related, Seiko waved to Tamaki and then speed off in front of him.

P.O.V. Tamaki I saw my dear Haruhi on the back of a motorcycle with a hoodlum boy, I know he must have kidnapped my dear Haruhi and she was waving at me to signal for help that is obviously what is going on, I must call everyone to arrange a rescue operation!

"DRIVER FOLLOW THAT BIKE" I yelled, then quickly calling everyone so that we can meet at the amusement park, everyone quickly arrived except Mori and Honey-Sempai.

"Everyone my dear Haruhi has been kidnapped."

"No way boss what do we do?" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Hang on wait lets figure out what is going on here first, Tamaki where did they go?" Kyouya said calmly, I pointed my finger to the amusement park entrance

"So they went in there?"

"Yes"

"Ok lets go investigate whats is going on."

P.O.V. Seiko * Note: This is the main character so she will most have the P.O.V.* I find that my cousin Haruhi is quite fun, I am sure I will love being with her and being her friend, I took her to the fair so that we could have fun. However I felt as if we were being watched by someone but before I noticed anything we decided to ride the roller coaster, then eat lunch and go to the beach. While I waited in line at the concessions stand I noticed a little boy about my height and a tall man with short black hair, I nicely greeted the little boy but they ordered there food and went to wait in the line beside the I was in, however I had a dilemma i was too short, however it seems the tall guy next to the boy saw my problem and helped me up however I knew my face was very red but I still ordered my food and once again he helped me to get my food, I thanked him and went off on my way.

"Haruhi, I have our food"

"Oh thanks, hey we should get home soon its almost dark,"

"I see...And I really wanted to go."

"Its fine we can go next weekend, and we meed to sleep for school... so after this lets go."

"Ok and when we get home I have something to tell you." We quickly ate our meal then we left to go home. When I noticed something we WERE being followed and it wasn't something new to me so I told Haruhi, to hold on and we sped off losing them almost instantly. When we arrived home I decided I have to tell Haruhi about my special circumstance.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"For the time being can you not tell anyone that I am a girl" "Why?"

"Please it is all I ask of you, please!" I pleaded

"If that is what you want then fine but you will have to stick around with me all day, because our schedule is basically the same."

"Thank you so much I will really Appreciate this... Thank you."

"No problem but its time to go to bed so we need to sleep, Good night."

"Good Night"


	2. The New School

P.O.V Tamaki

I followed Haruhi and that hoodlum boy all day they looked like they looked like they were having fun but I know that that hoodlum if forcing Haruhi into pretending to have fun don't worry i will save you soon...  
"Well it seems they are on a date" Kyouya said

"No..Your wrong it can't be"

"Were sorry boss but we agree with Kyouya" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"NOOOOOOO...It can't be"

"If you are so curious about why don't you ask her tomorrow?"

"Fine I will tomorrow!"

-The Next Day-  
P.O.V Haruhi

This morning I felt as if this morning was going to be a little hectic because Seiko was going to be with me all day, I had to get her dressed luckily I had a spare uniform, that I let her wear, then we left, of course it was on her motorcycle, we got to school quickly and everyone looked curiously at her bike but she parked it and we went to the host club first thing that morning,Mori and Honey-Sempai weren't there however, Tamaki looked confused when he saw Seiko,

"Why is that Hoodlum boy with you?"

"Hoodlum, boy?"

"Oh you mean Seiko, he is my cousin"

"Now I don't permit you to have a - What? Cousin?"

"Yes he is my cousin Seiko."

"I see..."

"Well If you don't mind can he work at the host club with me to pay off my debt?"

"Sure but it will still take a long time,"

"Thank you if don't mind we will be leaving now."

P.O.V Seiko  
Last night when I asked Haruhi to do me a favor, she asked me to do her a favor, and I excepted however I didn't know that that I was going to be a host, but a promise is a promise. The school day went by quickly and it didn't seem that Haruhi knew that I was very intelligent, and she was shocked that I did all my work in under five minutes, leaving her shocked. The school day ended rather quickly and we went to the host club and that is when I saw him... The guy from yesterday that helped me.  
"Um.. Hello ... Thank you for helping me yesterday at the fair."

"Hmm?.. Oh your from yesterday... No problem."

"I'm Seiko Fujisaki, and what is your name?"

"Takashi Morinozuka you can call me Mori"

"I am Mitsukni Haninozuka and you can call me Honey" Said the little boy from yesterday

"Oh and also what year are you two?"

"Were both third years! And it seems we will both be working here together" Said the Honey

After that Haruhi introduced me to me to everyone else and we started business, my first lady I met with was a talk girl with long black hair who was very mannerly.

"Welcome to the Host club I am Seiko, A new host, it is a pleasure to meet you...Mi'lady" her face turned a bright shade of red

"H-H-Hello I am Sukiyaki it is also a pleasure me to meet you,"

"Would you like some tea of maybe you prefer coffee...How about a snack...Of would you prefer a kiss,"

"I wouldn't mind some tea but the kiss would also be nice,"

"Ok," I leaned over and put some tea in my mouth then gave her a kiss and putting the tea into her mouth

"was that delicious mi'lady?"

"Umm...Ahhh, Yes thank you,"

"If you don't mind Mi'lady Sukiyaki there are other ladies waiting but you must remember you are my favorite" I leaned over and kissed cheek

"Oh yes goodbye I will visit you again tomorrow"

"see you then my dear,"

This continued for a while and I had a great time doing it me and Haruhi both went home and ate dinner then went to bed.


	3. A Fever!

P.O.V Seiko

It has been a few days since I joined the host club and it seems that many girls enjoy my company, I wonder what they would do if they found out I was girl... It was early morning on tuesday and I woke up before Haruhi so that I could take a shower, which I did but then I stil had a hour left before it was time to wake haruhi and Ranka (Haruhi's Father). I wonder if any one at home misses me...Or even notices I am gone...  
"You are an unwanted child... No one wants you"  
"Can't you just go die already?"  
"It's all your fault!"  
Suddenly I woke up and looked at the time it seemed I was only asleep... Memories... memories of the past... of those people...of that woman...That man... just the thought them of sent a shiver up my spine... However I soon noticed the time.. it was time to make breakfast and wake everyone up. We ate breakfast and went to school, and we went to the host club

P.O.V Mori  
Today as I had awakened from my sleep felt a little sluggish and Ihad felt a bit dizzy however that was not good enough reason not to go to school, so I quickly went to school without eating breakfast because I didn't have an appetite... I did as I normally did at the host club and classes however during my Algebra class I noticed that Seiko was having troubles carrying something, so I excused myself from the class to go help him, he apparently was trying to take a few boxes of paperwork and supplies to the garden area of the school, so I was kind enough to carry them for him, he repeatedly thanked me and said I didn't have to, but it made me happy to help him but he looked as if he was going to get yelled at for letting me help. We soon reached our destination and we dropped off the boxes and started to head back when I started to feel a bit dizzy the everything went black...

P.O.V Seiko  
Mori Sempai was helping me carry boxes when I noticed he didn't look well, and the suddenly he fell atop of me making me unable to move... I laid there still unable to move soon a teacher saw me and they offered to help me carry him to the host club so he can rest... However I didn't feel right leaving him there by himself so like the good women I was I stayed with him and some how I managed to fall asleep and began to dream that they would come looking for me or that he would come looking for me I saw it in my dream them pulling me out of the house and dragging me back there so that I could be punished for leaving them. However suddenly with a great force something pulled me onto the couch, I looked up and saw Mori Sempai obviously having a high fever looking down on me the suddenly he embraced me, and put his hand on my thigh and his other hand on my breast.. I quickly tried to pull away but his strength was too much as his embrace became more and more forceful and he began to move his hand farther up my thigh and then he looked right into my eyes with a lustful expression... but suddenly he collapsed again and fell asleep... however I quickly slid out from under him and made myself some coffee, and though back to what happened, I blushed at the slightest though, but I still did not leave his side however I was sure not to fall asleep again!  
The rest of the host club showed up an hour latter and I told them about Mori being sick and that he needed medical care , honey grabbed Mori and left the building so that he could get the necessary medical attention. Afterward we continued our day Like we would any other however recently my work load of women has increased significantly, but it wasn't very difficult to deal with. Though out the day I had worried about how Mori was..."-_- Why was I thinking of him that jerk who stole my first kiss! :-C

P.O.V Mori  
I woke up later that day to a horrible headache the last thing that I could remember is walking with Seiko and helping him .. I soon got up to get a glass of water some aspirin. I was unable to Sleep so I decided to turn in the TV and began to watch it. As I sat on the couch I tried to remember what had happened earlier that day I remembered little bits and pieces of things like honey taking me to the hospital and falling on Seiko (I will apologize to her latter)... And then suddenly a thought rushed into my head!I remember something weird...I kissed Seiko! And I touched him however strangely enough his chest area was...felt like...Breast that we trying to be concealed... I am pretty sure that was what I felt... But I think it was all a hallucination caused by my fever but what is it wasn't? What if it wasn't a hallucination, what if he was a girl! If that was true it would make sense for his height and girly face, but I still had one question.. Why...Why would he go thought the trouble of pretending to be a boy? Maybe I was thinking too much into it I just needed to get some sleep so that I can go to school.


	4. The Trip

P.O.V Unknown  
"Have you found her yet?" Yelled a furious woman who looked about the age of 40, and had long brown hair and was wearing fancy clothes

"No, Mother we haven't yet," Said a young man around the age of 20 with short black hair and blue eyes, kneeling on the floor

"Damn it! Why is it taking so long to find on little girl, without her here we have nothing!" she screamed flinging a large vase at a nearby wall

"I know, it seems that someone is helping her." still kneeling

"Who would help her? All of her family is dead, and long gone." She said making a evil grin

"Perhaps her father made a plan of escape in case of emergency!" He said standing up and looking her in the eyes

"That crazy old man? All he ever loved was his money and his son who is dead" she said

"Never mind that, take all of our forces and find her!" She yelled sending him out of the room

P.O.V. Seiko

This morning I woke to find that Haruhi made breakfast before me and that she also laid out my clothes for the day, I thanked her and proceeded to the host club that morning, to find out that no other than Tamaki had decided that we would be taking a trip to the island of Gumlia and that we would be staying there for a few nights, and that honey Sempai was going to stay behind to "bond" with his fiance Reiko Kanazuki. and that we were all going to be paired in groups, and were will decide our groups by pulling names out of the hat. Hikaru and Kaoru were paired and Tamaki and Haruhi were paired, Kyouya and Renge, were paired together, and it was just my luck that I was paired with Mori. We soon left the school and made our way to the private jet that Tamaki had arranged, and we departed.

Once we arrived at the island we had to carry our luggage to the hotel, and I struggle up the stairs of the building, however Mori noticed, and he picked up my bag and carried it the whole way up the stairs and even brought it to our room. It turns out that the partners you picked have to sleep in the same room together. The island of Gumlia was an island covered with snow, and it was a fairly large island. It was nice I loved the snow and to snow board. However I visited this island a few years back when I was still was a girl, and that made me nervous. I looked at the large bed room me and Mori were given was very luxurious, the interior had light brown walls and a reddish brown carpet, with two king sized beds."

"so Mori-Kun what do you want to do now?" I asked as looked at the snow falling outside

"Can we go to ride our snow boards?" I said excitedly he nodded his he yes and we both got our gear and left the room and we made our way to the top of the mountain.

We went down the mountain at amazing speed but the I noticed someone and he noticed me. I near fell of my board but the he signaled me to meet him at the bottom of the hill and then speed off. I had to get there before Mori did so I stopped playing around and easily passed him and made it to the bottom where he stood. He stood there with his shaggy dirty blonde hair waiting for me.

"Seiko where have you bee the boss has been looking for you!And why are you dressed like a boy?" He said walking over to me

"That isn't important, now lets go somewhere private and I can get into some more female like clothes." I replied taking his hand an walking off with him

We arrived at his hotel and he helped me purchase a new outfit which consisted of a brown dress with white sleeves, a long dark brown scarf, a black Shaw white a wte bow that tied up my hair.

"Now that looks more like you," he said as he paid for the clothes. 

P.O.V Mori

I must've been looking for at least an hour, for Seiko and I couldn't seem to find him. I was getting worried when I heard her talking to someone at the bottom of the slope but now I just frantic. Suddenly I heard some that sounded like Seiko when I turned around around I saw a girl who looked exacally like Seiko eating lunch with a blonde boy, when i started listening to their conversation...

Please R&R, Thx for reading I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading  
~ Bye **◤◡ᴥ◡◥ **


	5. The Friend

P.O.V Mori

I sat over at a table near them but where they couldn't see me.

"So where have you been and where is Katsu?" The boy said

"I've been attending Ouran High School and... Katsu is-is" The girl said at the brink of tears

"Where is Katsu?" The boy asked her

"Dead." She said looking at her hot coco with sad eyes.

"He saved me and he died the day I left my life as a girl behind."

"What when how?!" He said standing up enraged as if he was a different person

"Please stop asking I don't want to remember that day." She said pleading, as he picked her up by the collar of her dress

"Where is Katsu?!" He yelled raising a fist to her when I was about to get up and help her when suddenly he put her down

"I'm sorry for that Nao got angry" He said 'who was this Nao person if only they are there

"No problem, well Keita I have to go bye"

"Wait can't you stay longer?"

"I have to go before they notice i am gone" She said walking away, I too got up and followed her to the bathrooms where she was but when she exited it was Seiko?! So was it true that Seiko was a girl?! I'm so confused but he- I mean she is getting away, I don't want her to know I followed her then she would get mad and freak out so ill go out side and meet her near the hotel...

* * *

P.O.V. Seiko

I was not very happy to see Keita but I had no choice. At least no one knows my secret that's all that matters it is important no one finds out, but I know this won't last forever soon she will be caught in by 'her'. And I will be in hell once again, to rot and die just like father did. I looked up at the snow gently falling and remembered something from when I was a child

"Its so cold, Big Brother I'm cold." My eight year self said as I walked around wearing a outfit which was similar to the outfit I wore earlier

"Come on lets build a snow man!" Katsu said as his short black hair was filling with snow

"Ok!" I said gathering snow we worked for hours to build two snow men one was a brother and one was a sister like us, when suddenly She appeared she wore a long red gown with her hair dark brown hair tied up.

"Where have you children been?" She yelled furiously

"Katsu go back to the house and do your studies" Katsu ran past the women and I followed but was stopped when she slapped my face sending me backwards

"You could have made Katsu sick, you misreble scum!" She said kicking me in the ribs a few times when suddenly a big man came and picked me up and carried me away from the women, away from the house , away from Katsu. I awoke on the alley floor in some unknown town when I tried to move I felt a pain in my side when I noticed a young by was staring at me when he ran off, and came back with more kids who picked me up and carried me out of the city in to their home in the forest. Then I blacked out.

"Who is this?" Said an older boy voice

"I don't know boss but we found her all beat up" said another boy

"Take to where you found her we don;t need another mouth to feed!" The older male said when I suddenly sat up

"No- Please don-" I yelled when I felt pain go throughout my whole body and I started coughing up blood.

"are you ok, and who are you?" the older one said again as his long blonde hair shined in the sun

"I'm- Seiko, i'm fine but please don't make me go back there to her!" I pleaded as tears steamed down my checks

"Boss you made her cry!" the younger one with dirty blonde hair said

"Um-uh Fine you can stay" He said blushing

"Really?" I said as tears streamed down my face even more

"Why are you still crying?"

"I'm just so happy!"

"Well Keita you brought her here you take care of her!" the older one said as he left the room mumbling to himself about being to kind hearted

"Hi I am Keita, welcome Seiko to my- your new home!" He said smiling

* * *

I then realized that I was remembering one of the greatest days in my life. I hurried along to the hotel where I found Mori-Kun standing in front of the hotel waiting.

"Where have you been?" He asked

"I was hanging out with an old friend." I said happly

"Oh, well its getting late we should head inside and get ready for dinner," he said opening the door and I followed into the hotel room to get ready for dinner

Please R&R, Thx for reading I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading  
~ Bye **◤◡ᴥ◡◥**


End file.
